Teleportation
Teleportation is the ability to travel from place to place without occupying the space inbetween. Also Called *Transportation Capability The user can move somewhere without physically traveling. The user thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. The user’s molecules may travel at light-speed or may be realigned mentally at target destination, may use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Some users disappear in a flash of light, sudden vanish, or even a strange cloud of smoke. It may be possible to take people/objects along with touch by means of static teleportation. Associations *Apportation *Astral Projection Limitations *If you teleport a place that you are unfamiliar with you risk teleporting into something. *May have a certain distance range. Methods Ashing A teleportation method that teleports you in a burst of ashes that leaves behind a pile of ashes. Astraportation A teleportation method in which the user steps into the astral plane and steps out in another location. Beacon Teleportation A teleportation method in which the user uses beacons to teleport. This kind of teleportation cannot be stopped or interfered with. Beaming A teleportation method in which beams of pink light emit from your heart and you teleport. Blinking The ability to transport yourself in the blink of an eye. Catoptric Teleportation The ability to teleport through reflective surfaces or most commonly mirrors. Doorway Teleportation The ability to use doorways to teleport. You can walk through one door to get to another doorway. Fading The ability to fade out and fade in to teleport. Flaming The ability to set on fire to transport yourself. Flash Stepping The ability to "step" to another location. Glistening The ability to glisten in and out of places. Lightning Teleportation The ability to teleport in flashes of lightning. Lunarportation The ability to teleport using lunar energy. Oneiric Teleportation The ability to teleport to places wherever you dream. Orbing The ability to teleport by turning into blue balls of light. Psychoportation The ability to teleport by turning yourself into a brain wave. Rainbow The ability to call a rainbow and walk into it to teleport. Reconstitution The ability to teleport by taking apart your molecules and putting them back together in another place. Sand Teleportation The ability to teleport in a whirl of sand. Shimmering The ability to shimmer in and out like water ripples. Shredding The ability to shred yourself to teleport like a shredder. Smoking The ability to appear and disappear in a poof of smoke. Solarportation The ability to teleport by using solar energy. Sparkling The ability to disappear/appear in a burst of sparkles. Tachyon Teleportation A faster way of teleporting. Water Teleportation The ability to teleport into and out of water. Whirling The ability to teleport in a tornado. Wisping The ability to teleport in small wisps of smoke. Channeling Trigger: Panic, Fear Advancements of Teleportation Users *Azazel *Nightcrawler *Phoenix Force Category:Abilities Category:Molecular Abilities Category:Aerokinetic Abilities Category:Reality Warping Abilities Category:Telepathic Abilities Category:Spiritual Abilities Category:Transportation Abilities Category:Space-Time Manipulation Abilities Category:Terrakinetic Abilities Category:Photokinetic Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Pyrokinetic Abilities Category:Atmokinetic Abilities Category:Umbrakinetic Abilities Category:Technopath Abilities Category:Hydrokinetic Abilities Category:Complete Pages